Carnival of Fears
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: Games are meant to be fun, right? Well, not the one Robin's found himself in with no recollection of how or why he's there. Every door is an exit from desolate and dangerous hallways and an entrance to something more horrifying. However, no matter how much he tries, there is something hurting him to more he continues. Escaping is out of the question. When will this torment end?


**_Chapter 1: Welcome to Your World of Fears, Have Fun_**

* * *

Dick sat up in a bed of white, his mind fuzzy. The walls were a dark tan, reaching high into the sky with a seemingly disappearing ceiling. It was an odd room that he found himself wary of. Dick tried to collect his thoughts, his mind scrambled. The only thing he could remember were numerous faces and his name being shouted out. Why? There was obviously something that he was either forgetting or not remembering clearly. His chest and head hurt terribly. He rubbed the place over his heart, trying to soothe the ache. The black haired teenager was suddenly very aware that he couldn't hear anything. Everything was still and all was quiet in this room. Maybe he'd gone deaf and lost his memories, but how? Thoughts swarmed his mind as he tried to stay whelmed. Dick's mind was running a mile a minute, trying to piece together broken shards of memories.

Suddenly, a white door appeared on the far edge of the room. Dick's mind halted. He furrowed his eyebrows; something was going on and he didn't know what he should do. The white door looked eerily peaceful in this vacant room. He sighed. There wasn't anything tying him to this room so he might as well travel to see where he was. Maybe then he'd be able to find out what happened to him. Dick took a cautious step towards the white door, the wood stretching out in front of him before opening on its own. Strange. He proceeded his hand unconsciously going down to the belt loops of his pants. He paused, looking down at the accusing hand. Why was it going there? If he had his memories, he'd probably understand why but as of right now, Dick was utterly confused.

He placed his hand on the golden doorknob before pulling it open. Before him was darkness, not a speck of light from the room he was in let up this darkness down the hallway. Dick felt a sort of panic well up in his chest. He couldn't get his throat to work, the words becoming jumbled up in his jugular. He felt a desperate need to call out for someone, anyone to relieve this terrible feeling in his chest. Why is he feeling like this? Is there someone he's supposed to know down this hallway? Why can't he remember? Dick took a few minutes that felt like a lifetime before calming down enough to take a step into the hallway. Cold air brushed around his face as the white door slammed shut behind him once he'd stood completely in the hallway. He felt the desperate need to pound on the door and cry out for help, but he was stuck. Dick looked down at his feet, thinking that something was keeping him immobile. All he saw was his own shaking knees. Why was he so scared? Why?

He gave a silent gasp, his heart and brain hurting simultaneously. He fell down in a heap of anguish, clawing at the tiled ground for anything that would stop the pain. There was a quickening beep going on in his head like a broken record. It stalled for a second, all breath leaving Dick's lungs as he stared wide-eyed at the non-existing ceiling. Suddenly, the beep was back, slower than before and Dick felt himself inhale anything he could. Tears pricked his eyes. What is going on? His heart calmed itself as the thirteen-year-old boy got up again. He was shaking again, only this time worse. Dick hesitated before walking slowly down the hallway. The stained tiled of grays and whites glistened creepily, giving an eerie glow. He didn't know whether to be thankful since it was his only light source or very startled by the fact that it's lighting up the hallway.

Dick took a deep breath, starting to take in the rather simple hallway. The walls were closer together, allowing him very little wiggle-room. The color was of the same tan tone as the room he'd woken up in, just darker. There wasn't really anything that really shouted out to him except the occasional cracks on the walls and tiles. Dick held his mouth to his hand and tried screaming out to anyone, but his voice wasn't working. He tried again only to come to the same conclusion. In this place, he was apparently mute. As he was about to delve into this thought, a sudden metallic color caught his attention. Dick raced to it, hoping for it to be another way out.

Another door, gray and frayed on the edges. He gulped, a shaky hand already reaching out for it.

Please let it be a way out…


End file.
